Test of Creativity
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Similar to "Reading with the Spider Riders" by Daughter of Wisdom and Music. This is my Yu-Gi-Oh take on it. The Duelists read Fan-Fictions about them, and they even try their hand at writing stories of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Test of Creativity**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: Well, my week in Iowa is over and I'm back. I'm glad for that as I missed home, yet I'm sad because that means I have to return to the worry of overusing my "Data Limit" and the pressures of my Koncepts Karate lessons. While I got the Black-Stripe Yellow Belt I wanted, I worry whether or not I should continue to level up. Perhaps to a Black-Stripe Blue belt?**

**So I was thinking about all the Yu-Gi-Oh I watched, and suddenly I wonder about the characters Reading/Writing Fan-Fictions about their adventures. This one will be a Multi-Chapter story, but each chapter will be a oneshot depicting all different characters reactions to certain stories I read that I love, and a few scenarios of my own testing how well they can deal with writing Fan-Fictions of their own.**

**To Daughter of Wisdom and Music: LOVED "Reading with the Spider Riders" This one is, sort of based on that story of yours. I myself don't have any Spider Riders stories of my own yet, but if I ever think any up, I'll try to let you know the title so you can write a chapter of them reading it.**

**Italics means thoughts, dreams, reading/writing Fan-Fiction and in Yugi and Yami's case: Telepathy.**

**Enough talk! *Throws dagger into Rare Hunter's chest***

Stage 1: Kaiba married Ishizu? The Spirit cares for Yugi

**Kaiba Corp**

Kaiba was working late into the night again, as he always seemed to do. This time, however, he was plagued by more than just his desire to defeat Yugi.

He'd had a strange revolation. While he barely ever slept, unless getting knocked unconcious during some crazy adventure, like when he'd tried to rescue Mokuba from Noah, he seemed to have a "Nightmare" of sorts. While it wasn't like the visions of his Ancient Egyptian Past, like during Battle City Tournament, it DID seem as real to him as those:

**Kaiba's Vision:**

_He was standing in the Castle of Dark Illusions, like in his Virtual Adventure game. He was wearing the garb he saw himself wearing in the vision he saw during his duel with Yugi in the Battle City Finals, and carrying the Millennium Rod. But when he gazed up to see his tormentor, who he saw wasn't the Witty Phantom. He saw someone far worse._

_"Wake up Seto," said a familiar drawling voice. "You know I was meant to be Preident of Kaiba Corp, not some ridiculous fool like you."_

_"What? Noah! How did you get inside my Virtual Adventure game?"_

_"That's none of your concern," Noah snarled, "at least not the thing you should be most worried about. Once the Mythical Dragon obliterates you, I'll take my rightful place as President of Kaiba Corporation. And then the Big Five will help me merge the company with Industrial Illusions, and Pegasus."_

_"You spoiled rotten brat! You'll never get away with this!"_

_His yelling was cut short by a growl from below. The Mythic Dragon had appeared and was readying to strike..._

**End of Vision**

Kaiba shook his head.

_Noah and Gozaburo are gone, and Pegasus was defeated by Yugi in Duelist Kingdom,_ he told himself, shaking his head.

"Seto?" asked a hoarse voice from the doorway behind him.

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"It's late and you really need to get some sleep." Then something caught his eye. "Hey Seto!"

Kaiba turned and gazed at his computer. A web address caught his eye.

"Fan-Fiction? What the heck is that?" Kaiba clicked on the web link, and found a list of categories, including but not limited to; Movies, Books, Games, Comics, even Misc.

"Hmmm... Let me try something," Kaiba mused. He clicked the Search bar, typed in Yu-Gi-Oh, and clicked the magnifying glass icon.

There were stories about himself, Yugi, Dartz, and many others they knew.

"Next Generation?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba clicked on the story and began to read:

_Couples are Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai, Tristan/Serenity_

"That's cute," Kaiba said seeing the Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai, Tristan/Serenity couples.

_and Seto/Ishizu_

"What?! They made it so I marry that Egyptian Future Nonsense nutcase?!" Kaiba slammed his fist onto the table, a loud crack was heard.

"We should read what's in there to see what happens. Please Seto?" Mokuba asked in a pleading tone of voice.

"Fine. I'll be back in a moment." And true to his word, he returned quickly with a bandaged hand and a soda for each of them. Then as they sat down to read, Kaiba mumbled: "This is going to be a long night indeed."

**Turtle Game Shop: Moto house**

Yami was sitting on Yugi's bed while Yugi lay on his back under the covers, much the same way they did in part 3 of "Mind Game: Mai VS Marik" And very similarly to how he did in that episode, he spoke gently to Yugi.

"Yugi, you must sleep."

But Yugi was being troubled by something.

"I can't quite explain it Spirit; One minute it seems all right, then the next I get the feeling something bigger is going on."

Yugi got up, sat at his desk, turned the light on, and booted up the laptop he got from Mokuba as a present for all the trouble he and his friends had gone through to save Kaiba, or to help Kaiba save him. Each of Yugi's friends had a laptop of their own as well.

**(Who would think he was sitting in the same place as he was the night he put the Millennium Puzzle together in the movie?)**

"Hmmm. Now let's see..." Yugi connected to the web and typed _Fan-Fiction_ in the Search Bar. Sure enough he found the website.

"What's this?" Yami asked, curious. Yugi held up his hand in an open 'Stop' gesture to shush him. Then Yugi clicked the Search bar, typed Yu-Gi-Oh, and pressed Enter.

There, two of the first stories to pop up, were "You Need My Help, And I Need Yours", and "Baby Tales", both were written by BlueStar29

"What kind of name is that?" Yami asked, scratching his head.

"The name you see them as on the site or any apps that let you read their stories I think," Yugi said, shrugging his shoulders.

Yami sat at Yugi's side and clicked the story.

_Atem Darkling was a young man at the age of twenty-five. For being as young as he was, he made a great amount of money as a Game Designer for Nintendo._

"A Game Designer? For Nintendo no less. Hmmm..." Yami seemed rather impressed by this author's work thus far. They continued to read on, until they came across the part where he was walking in the rain, his car had gotten towed because he'd parked in a 'No Parking' zone, and he said: _"Luck is just not on my side today."_

"Well, I certainly disagree with that." Yami huffed. "Especially given the duels we've fought together; Crushing Pegasus with the Mind Shuffle, Defeating the Big Five twice; First with Kaiba's help summoning Dragon Master Knight, then when Joey helped us summon Dark Magician Knight, and even when we crushed Noah using all three of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

"Sorry Yami," Yugi said, hanging his head. Yami smiled warmly and placed a hand gently on Yugi's shoulder.

"It's all right Yugi. It's just Fan-Fiction. This just goes to show there are people out there who believe in us. And while some of them might make stories that seem off, that's just them following their own hearts."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh, and we might even try our luck at that sometime. If you don't mind I mean."

"Not at all. Writing Fan-Fiction might be as fun as playing Duel Monsters." Yami chuckled to himself, gesturing with his hand that Yugi should continue.

"Well let's see what chapter two does." Yugi srolled down and clicked the _Next Chapter_ button, and they began to read.

**Kaiba Corp.**

"Well, that was... weird..." Mokuba sweat dropped.

"Who do these people think they are to do that?" Kaiba fumed, rubbing his injured hand. For the sake of his little brother though, he looked for more stories, particularly stories where he crushed Yugi in battle.

"Hey Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"What's up kiddo?" Kaiba asked.

"Maybe we could write a few stories of our own?" Kaiba thought over the little boy's words.

"Hmmm. A story where I crush Yugi..." He looked through and clicked the "Sign Up" button.

**Turtle Game Shop: Moto house**

"Well, here's the 'Sign Up' button," Yugi said as he pointed to the icon for Yami, who adopted a sly grin.

"Let's get started."

**Oh wow. I am so good. What will Yugi and Kaiba's usernames be? Will Yugi create an account for Yami, or Kaiba for Mokuba? Will Joey have to resort to writing Fan-Fiction to defeat Kaiba in a duel? Oh goodness I LOVE Suspense! Lots of ideas please!**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Test of Creativity**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So there's a few Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Cards I'm looking for: Some I know from the Anime, some I know from the video games, some I recently found images of online. Just to name a few; Goddess Magician Girl, Red-Eyes Black Magician, Dark Magician Girl Knight...**

**Also: Please forgive me for Any/ALL Spelling mistakes I make.**

Chapter 2: Favorite Fusion, &amp; Funny Fan-Fiction

Joey was sitting in his room, looking up images of Duel Monsters cards online, while chatting on the phone with Serenity.

"So I was thinking I could help you get into school so we can be closer together," Joey was telling Serenity.

"I would love to be closer to you," Serenity said. TYhen she addded: "Joey? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure thing sis. What's up?"

"Well, I found this website the other day, I think it's called."

"Fan-Fiction? What's dat?" Joey asked, scratching his head. From the other side of the line, Serenity giggled.

"Well, apparently there are people who love watching our show and playing our games. So, there's this website where people write stories about us." Joey clicked the Search Bar and typed the website in. Sure enough, there was the Home page of the website.

"Did you find it?" Serenity asked with enthusiasm. Joey grinned.

"Heck yeah I found it," Joey said, giggling. After he finally caught his breath, he looked over the page.

"So what can yoiu find?" Serenity asked.

"There's a few stories by _BlackRoseDragonCK_ where they used us in movies." Then he noticed a switch, and an idea struck him. He grinned.

"There's a 'Sign Up' button on here too?" Joey asked. Serenity giggled on the other side of the line.

"Oh, let's do it big brother!" Serenity exclaimed.

Joey and Serenity each had clicked the 'Sign Up' button, and 'Guided' each other through the account creation process.

"Well sis," Joey said, smiling. "I'm _Red-Eyes Dragon Master_ on here."

"Wow! That's so awesome. I'm _SerenityDuel1217_, how do you like that?" Serenity asked with a sly smirk. Joey grinned.

"That's sweet sis. Now what about the stories we write?" Joey scratched his chin, thinking.

"Well you think up yours and I'll think up mine. Good night big brother."

"Sleep tight sis." Joey said before hanging up the phone. Then after he closed the page with the images, he saw a Fan-Fiction account.

"Who's _Card Game King_ suppoed to be?" Joey asked. Then, after a few moments, he just shrugged his shoulders, closed the web page, disconnected, and opened WordPad.

**Turtle Game Shop: Moto house:**

Yugi and Yami each read the emails over at least three times.

"I'm _Card Game King_." Yami said proudly.

"I'm _Millennium Puzzler_ Yami. How about that?" Yugi smiled at the Spirit.

"All right. Now we need to think of stiroes to write."

Together, Yugi and Yami thought up their story ideas.

**Sorry this is so short. I really need to work on the length issue.**

**How do you like the names I created for them? What do you think I should call Kaiba? Who else should create an account on there. Read, Rate, Review.**

**Hoping I can find the cards. Go ahead and ask me what cards I looked up in a PM.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Test of Creativity**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So, aside from the issue with my Lego account and the high price all the stuff in my bag on the website is up to; $!92, I have to say I'm doing rather well in that department. Data Management issues, and trouble with thinking up ideas for "Wacky Races 2014", "Animated Legends Unite" and "Virtualegend", (Still trying to think up a couple of polls I can take on the website.) but other than that, just trying to think ideas up for a Home-Based Business I can build and run.**

**Who here knows what questions I can ask in the My Polls section of the Fan-Fiction website, please let me know in a Review.**

**Acknowledgements:**

**To EVIL IS AWESOME: Thanks for the Favorite, and the Favorite of this story. I'm so glad you like it so well. Please check my other stories out when you get the time.**

**To AnimaniAshley: Yes, I do watch the Abridged series from time to time. Funny stuff. Have you seen the episode that makes fun of the "Clash in the Coliseum" 6-part series? If not yet, you should! While I like the Pen Name you thought up for Kaiba, I already have a name. And why do you feel Marik should get involved? Well, if I must get Marik in on it, I will try to include Ishizu too. Her Pen Name will be Future Necklace. If Kaiba creates an account, should Mokuba create one himself? (Maybe you should read Chapter one again, just to play it safe)**

**To TwistingMoonBeam: I LOVE "To Last the Turn" and "To Love a Mage" Inspired me to try doing a similar story of my own, using Cards &amp; Characters of my own design.**

**Also, I called the first chapter 'Stage" but I said 'Chapter' for Chapter 2. Please forgive me for that.**

**Stage 3: Pegasus Plans Revenge**

In his castle on Duelist Island, Maximillion Pegasus was sitting in his throne room, watching cartoons.

"Your White Wine spritzer, sir," said a man in a suit and sunglasses, as he set a bottle and a goblet on the table.

"Thank you Croquet," Pegasus said as he took the glass and sipped slowly.

"Sir, I...I have found something of interest." Croquet spoke nervously to his employer. Pegasus gazed up at him with intrigue.

"Go on."

"Well, it's my understanding that there is a thing known as Fan-Fiction on the Internet now sir," Croquet said, straightening his tie as he shifted from foot to foot. "It seems there is an Author that calls themselves _TwistingMoonBeam_ that wrote a piece based upon your duel against Yugi Moto."

Pegasus waited and thought for a few moments. Then, he gestured with his hand and commanded: "Computer, bring up the Web and seek out _TwistingMoonBeam_ on Fan-Fiction."

The screen changed from the cartoons, to the Search Results web page of the website.

**" website located. **_**TwistingMoonBeam**_** profile found"**

"Search all results pretaining to 'Yugi VS Pegasus' in their Profile" Pegasus ordered. Sure enough, the computer complied again.

**"Search confirms results: 'To Last the Turn' by **_**TwistingMoonBeam**_**"** confirmed the computer.

A sly grin appeared on Pegasus' face as he scratched his chin, plotting a sort of "Harmless" Revenge for Yugi and the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Leave me Croquet. I need some 'Alone Time' to work on my 'Revenge' against Yugi boy, and the Spirit of his Millennium Puzzle."

"Yes sir." Croquet bowed and stepped from the room.

Pegasus slowly but surely worked his way through creating an account for himself, _Thousand-Eyes Toon, _and then began to work on his first story.

**Author's Notes: Again, I'm really sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I'm still sort of new to this game. Please forgive Any and ALL mistakes I might make with Spelling, but hopefully not the Plotlines of Any of my Stories. While I LOVE to write Fan-Fictions, I rather Hate the trouble of having to go back and rewrite stuff over again.**

**Hope you enjoy, and maybe a few of you can help me figure out what questions to ask in the 'My Polls" section. Or some of you will have ideas I can use in my stories: "Wacky Races 2014", "Animated Legends Unite", and "Virtualegend"**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Test of Creativity**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: Hi everybody! I'm really glad everyone likes this fic so far. I just wish people would read my other stories and send me ideas how to move them forward. "Animated Legends Unite" &amp; "Virtualegend" are the ones Love and want to move along the most. Though I really, REALLY, need ideas for "Wacky Races 2014"**

**Whoever knows "You Need My Help and I Need Yours" by BlueStar29, and "Finding Who I Am" by KeelyKelly, please tell me if you think I should do a similar story. I'll see if I can get a poll up, but don't be afraid to leave me a review.**

**To AnimaniAshley: You asked in a review if I should get Marik involved? Please review my stories "Animated Legends Unite", "Dragonette", &amp; "Virtualegend" In the meantime, this one's for you. ;-)**

**To gamergirl101: You asked about me getting Dartz in on the action? I'll check your PM. In the meanwhile, could you give me some suggestions: How he finds out about Fan-Fiction, who tells him, what story ideas he comes up with, etc.? Please?**

**In this chapter, we get to see the start of Marik's story, his reaction to discovering Yugi's and Yami's profiles, his thoughts on he, Yami Bakura, and Yami Yugi being triplets in "You Need My Help and I Need Yours", and Yugi's and Yami's reactions to Marik's profile.**

**Chapter 4: The Sun, the Dragon, and the Pharaoh**

Marik Ishtar sat in the cafe, a laptop up and running. He'd recently been informed by Odion, his aide, **(And his older brother by Adoption)** that there were people making stuff that poked fun at him: YouTube videos about Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged &amp; Fan-Fictions.

Upon hearing of Fan-Fiction, he had slipped into a state of glee. Perhaps there WAS a way he could become the Pharaoh, and yet still be the sweet, calm, albeit sheltered, boy he was supposed to be.

After following the procedure of creating an account, _Pharaoh's Demise_, he started work on his story.

_The Rightful King appears._

_The Shadows surrounded my enemy, the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared to me, engulfed in flames as it took on the form of Egyptian God Phoenix._

_"Drain his life points and feed his soul to the shadows my great beast of the sky!" I ordered._

_Their pathetic friends cried out in dismay as their bodies wre consumed in the darkness. The Tournament had been mine to win, and I had at long last claimed the ultimate prize: The power of the Pharaoh, Yami. Now the world will cower at my feet._

_"Maximillion Pegasus was a fool to create the Egyptian God Cards," I mused as I placed the chain holding the Millennium Puzzle around my neck, "especially my mighty Winged Dragon of Ra." As I walked to the edge of the island, I grinned as I would soon become the Pharaoh._

After uploading his first chapter to the website, Marik found _"You Need My Help and I Need Yours" _by BlueStar29.

"What's this?"

He carefully read the story, amused at how the author portrayed them, especially the relations between his dark side and Yami and little Yugi. He laughed when he saw that the author had made his dark half a punk, what with all the alcohol he drank, and all the times he got thrown in prison.

"Serves you right for trying to steal Yami's throne and power."

# # #

**Turtle Game Shop: Moto House**

"All right, I think I've come up with the perfect story idea." Yugi said, smiling. He booted up his laptop and began to type.

_The sky was a beautiful blue, the breeze felt soft against my skin, and I was about the happiest person I knew of at that time. I'd won the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, my grandpa was safe and sound, and I was making my way home. Joey was still brushing happy tears from his eyes. He was going to help give his sister, Serenity, her sight back._

_It felt strange. I was half expecting the entire school to start cheering and chanting my name when I got back to Domino High._

_'Dream on, Yugi.' I thought to myself._

"Mmm. I'm rather impressed by this." said Yami as he gazed at Yugi's work.

"Thanks."

After he felt it was complete, Yugi saved his story, closed WordPad, and brought up the Fan-Fiction website. He felt somewhat confident as he uploaded his story, and the mood was only sweetened upon receiving an email welcoming him into the Fan-Fiction community.

"Now I just need to get my own story started." Yami mused aloud.

"Who's _Pharaoh's Demise_?" Yugi asked, seeing the profile. Yami grimaced.

"I get a terrible feeling about this." Yugi clicked the name, they read the chapter, and the both of them were shocked.

"So Marik is writing Fan-Fiction in which he steals your power and becomes Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, perplexed. Yami could only fume silently, fists clenched so his fingernails dug into his palms.

# # #

**With Marik**

"Millennium Puzzler?" Marik asked, clicking on the name. After reading the chapter, he smiled to himself. Yet he still didn't know who this mysterious author was.

Or did he?

**There's one down. Hoping it wasn't too short. Willl try to include Dartz in on the action next chapter. Please read, review, and send ideas for "Wacky Races 2014", "Dragonette", "Animated Legends Unite" &amp; "Virtualegend"**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Test of Creativity**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**To gamergirl101: I'm so glad you're loving this story so much. Hoping you can get your fics started soon. Looking forward to reading them. I really have to tell you how much I'm enjoying our, 'Ideal Conversations' shall we call them? This chapter is for you. Oh, and there's a funny little surprise of my own in this one. But I have to mention: A fan sends him an email link? While I Love the idea, who would want to be a fan of **_**His**_**? He wants to summon a World-Destroying Dragon and "Rewrite History" I also ask if you'll forgive me. I can't spell his daughter's name.**

**Please do Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The Leviathan rises**

In an apartment complex on the outskirts of Domino City, a silver-haired man in a white tuxedo sat at his desk in the den. His three asociates were sitting in the living room watching The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea on TV.

"Master Dartz," called a muscular blond man, "Look at this." He heled up his mobile phone and showed Dartz a website. Dartz scratched his chin as he examined the website.

"Fan-Fiction?" he asked.

"For example, look at this Daddy." cried a girl. His daughter, Kris, hugged his legs. "May I see your phone?" she asked Rafael, the muscular man, who of course complied with the child's request.

From the Living room, Valon, the Australian redhead, could be heard singing:

_"Titanic Dip and Daring Dash, Adventurers/Explorers"_

While Valon was 'Caterwauling' according to Alister, Kris, Dartz Daughter, was showing him a particular story: _Curse of the Orichalcos_ Dartz quirked his brow.

"And, You're the stranger." said Kris.

"Can I write stories here?" Dartzx asked. Perhaps he could write a story of him ddefeating Yami. He cupped his hand and rested his chin in it.

Valon continued to sing while Dartz booted up his laptop.

_"Titanic Dip and Daring Dash, Adventurers/Explorers"_

"Valon!" Dartz barked. "I'm trying to work." Then, to Kris, he asked: "Tell me what I need do." Dartz said as he placed his daughter on his lap.

"Just click this," she pointed to the Internet icon, "type in Fan-Fiction," he typed it in, and clicked the site, "and there should be a 'Sign Up' button somewhere."

"Ah yes, I found it." He clicked it, and then followed the steps to create an account. _Atlantis Dragon_

Then the Email sounded.

"That's them sending you an Email." Kris said, giggling. "I'm so proud of you Daddy."

"Hmmm..." Dartz scratched his chin, and tried to think of what story to write.

_"Titanic Dip and Daring Dash, Adventurers/Explorers"_

"Knock it off Valon!" Dartz, Alister, and Rafael all shouted, startling Kris.

**End Notes: So, to my readers; I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**

**To gamergirl101: I'm still trying to remember "A Duel with Dartz" (I watched it on Hulu yesterday) If you could send me the links, I could watch each one, and mention parts and pieces of his story. My Pen Name for Kaiba is KC Machine.**

**Nest chapter, we see Kaiba write his story where he beats Yugi, and Joey does his where he beats Kaiba.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	6. Chapter 6

**Test of Creativity**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So I'm waiting for gamergirl101 to send me the links to the 6 parts of A Duel with Dartz, so I can get her chapter where Dartz uploads his Fan-fiction. This is THAT chapter. I might end up replacing this chapter after she gets me the links. In the meantime, I just watched parts 5 &amp; 6 on YouTube, so at least the end of their duel should be fresh in my mind.**

**To gamergirl101: I really appreciate you Favoriting/Following my stories. Please don't hesitate to send me ideas for my other stories in a Review or a PM.**

**I must apologize for calling some chapters "Chapter" and some "Stage" I guess I'm not used to calling my chapters stages. To All my Readers/Followers, please forgive me for that, and any spelling mistakes I make.**

**Chapter 6: To Face Defeat**

Dartz sat typing his fan-fiction while Kris slept in her room. Rafael, Alister, and Valon had gone home to get some rest.

_I stood behind my Orichalcos monsters. my Life Points went up to 20,000._

_"Dartz! It all ends right now!" said the Pharaoh as he drew his card._

_"Well, get on with it." I ordered, growing impatient._

_"Do you know what's in my hand? The secret to unlocking the Legendary Dragons."_

_"What?!" I stared, eyes wide._

_"You heard me, Legend of Heart!" he said as he held out his card. Life-size holograms of the Legendary Dragons appeared as the Pharaoh continued: "This lets me summon Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias in their True Form!"_

_The dragons soared upwards into a grey cloud. Then, from the cloud, a deep bold voice, (similar to that of the Pharaoh,) spoke: "Finally, after ten millennia in captivity, we have been set free!"_

_I couldn't believe it. How was it possible?_

_"No! Not them. Not THEM!"_

_The three figures appeared from the cloud: One in green armor and cape, with a scar down his right eye. One, i orange armor cape to his left. One in purple armor and cape._

_"I am he who was named Timaeus." said the knight in the green armor._

_"And I am Sir Critias." said the purple-clad one._

_"I am known as, Sir Hermos." said the one in orange._

_The three held their swords crossed high, and in unison they shouted: "In the name of Atlantis, we have been reborn!"_

_"I thought I took care of you centuries ago!" I shouted. Suddenly, they swung their swords hard, and slammed the floor. Energy formed streams that plowed through the ground, hit the edges of my Orichalcos Tritos, zoomed upward, and collided in the center. Then there was a shattering effect that left glowing shards falling everywhere._

_"What have you done? My precious seal is gone!"_

From the door behind him, Kris called quietly: "Daddy?"

Dartz turned around in his chair, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes my dear?"

"I'm thirsty," Kris said.

"Well, you know where the bathroom is," he said, with just a little more force than he'd intended. Then he continued: "So go to the bathroom, get a glass of water, and go back to bed. I'm trying to work."

Kris quietly made her way to the bathroom, and closed the door. Dartz, who apparently needed to go shopping for coffee, as he was running rather low at the moment, turned back to his computer.

"Now where was I?" Dartz asked. "Hmmm... Ah yes."

_"Your evil is useless in our presence." said Hermos. Then, the Pharaoh attacked with his knights, and destroyed two of my monsters. Now his Life Points were down to 250._

_"Now," I said as I drew my card. "Attack Critias with Photon Ring Blast!"_

_"Hold on Dratz! Critias can bring back one Trap card from my Graveyard once per turn. And I choose, the reflecting power of Mirror Force! Now Critias can reflect that attack right back at your monsters!"_

_The attack was thrown back to my monster, and destroyed it, bringing my Life Points down to 14,100. I grinned, knowing of my monster's Special Ability._

_"Well done Pharaoh. Bravo. However, my monster has a Special Ability as well." He gasped as my first monster disappeared, to be replaced by my strongest monster._

_"The moment you destroyed my Orichalcos Shuneros, my Divine Serpent was born!" The Pharaoh stared into the vortex from which my serpent seemed to emerge. "I must, however, discard every card in my hand to the Graveyard. Then I must give up every one of my Life Points. Such a price to pay."_

Kris returned and walked quietly over to him. "Daddy, I can't sleep. I miss Mommy."

Dartz gazed down to his side to see his daughter hang her head. He gently scooped her up, and set her in his lap.

"I'm sorry child, but there's nothing I can do." He kissed her on the top of her head. "But you do know, she is still with us, in Spirit."

Thankfully, she seemed to cheer up, because she smiled at him. Then, she turned to his screen.

"What's this Daddy?" Kris asked. Dartz gently chuckled.

"Now now, that is not the way of an Atlantian princess," he gently 'scolded' He stood from his desk, laid her so her head rested on his shoulder, and carried her back into her bedroom.

There, he laid her in bed, gently tucked the blankets in, and sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Will you tell me a story?" Kris asked. Dartz thought for a moment.

_What shall I do? She wants to hear a bedtime story, yet I'm busy working on my Fan-Fiction._

Then, he smiled.

"Listen to me," he said, stroking her hair. "If you can be quiet and wait for me here, I'll finish my work, then I can tell you a bedtime story." Kris smiled and giggled at his words. He stood up gently, and went back to his desk. There, he typed some more.

Having typed the part where Yami had summoned Dark Magician Girl with his Relay Soul Trap, he cringed at the part that came next.

No! His child wants a story? He'll never give up until he can give her a story she'll want to read whenever she wants. Then, not only will she sleep better at night, but he himself will have more time and energy to do what he needs to do.

_"Now, Critias, Hermos, Attack his Divine Serpent!" the haraoh ordered. His warriors jumped into the portal._

_"Feel my Sword of Wisdom!" yelled Critias as he stabbed my serpent._

_"Feel my Sword of Renewal!" Hermos cried, as he too sank his blade into my snake._

_"Your knights should have been destroyed the moment they collided with my Divine Serpent!" I shouted, anger boiling in my veins._

_"Lesson one: Attack Points aren't everything." said the Pharaoh. Then he continued: "Now, Critias, absorb the power of my Attack Guidance Barrier Trap! This allows him to select Legendary Knight Hermos as his new target."_

_"You can't!" I yelled._

_"I just did! Now it's time for Hermos to activate His Special Ability. I sacrifice my three Magnet Warriors. This allows Hermos to Triple the strength of Critias' attack. And send that attack right back!" I glowered._

_"They're now reflecting the attack back and forth until its, and Both of Their, strength increases to Infinity!"_

_I widened my eyes. "So? That attack is stuck in an endless loop!"_

_"Hold on Dartz, I still have one knight left." The Pharaoh then ordered: "Timaeus, merge with Hermos and Critias!" The two aforementioned seemed to disappear into Timaeus, as his body 'grew' to triple his own size. There now stood a figure in purple cape over pure gold armor._

_"Now there's a power stronger than Infinity itself!" called the Pharaoh._

_"A power greater than my Divine Serpent? Impossible!"_

_To me, the Pharaoh said: "See for yourself." Then, to his warrior, he called: "Knight of Destiny! Attack his reptile with Sword of Justice!"_

_The Infinity symbol disappeared from my serpent,d the knight slashed through the air, and my serpent screeched in agony._

_"Your serpent has been destroyed! That means, you lose Dartz. And with that, our Duel finally comes to an end."_

Having finished his work, Dartz saved it, uploaded it to the website, received the email, and added his story to his library on his mobile device.

He stepped into Kris' room, sat down beside her on the edge of the bed again, and set his device to the top of his chapter.

"Are you ready?"

Kris grinned. "Let's read, Daddy."

Dartz pressed the button, and the device's computer voice began to read.

**End Notes: To all you readers who didn't see Season 4, yes, Dartz IS Kris' father. But to this day, I can't figure something out: Was it the Orichalcos that took Fiona away? Or was it Dartz? And why would the power of the Orichalcos choose him of all people?**

**Question for gamergirl101: (Please answer via PM:) What is Paradias? Dartz headquarters or sommething?**

**Hoping all you readers out there enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it.**

**My polls won't come down until I get 15 Answers for each one. So: Suggest ideas, Read, Rate, Review, Follow, Favorite, and PM.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Test of Creativity**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So I need to figure a few things out.**

**To AnimaniAshley: I understand I was going to do a story where Dartz beats Yami. But another Fan-Fiction Author, gamergirl101, suggested I have Dartz do a fic where he tells "A Duel with Dartz" in his first-person point of view. I liked that idea so much that I got distracted. And to be Honest, I just couldn't think of an idea at the moment.**

**To Emerald Dynamo: I do hope you can understand my wanting to use Link's Special Moves, so he ends up being Misaki's tutor when she's old enough; e.g. 9 years old. I mean sure, 4-5 is nice to start... But isn't that just a little young?**

**Readers &amp; Followers: Please, Please, check the poll I created and help me think up ideas for a Prophecy/Legend for my story "Virtualegend", and race ideas for "Wacky Races 2014" (Maybe how to change the title to "Wacky Races 14-15", as I started in 2014, but it's May of 2015 now)**

**I will, however, restrain myself from spoiling ANYTHING in "Virtualegend", so if you want to get the "General Summary", (Basically the Short/Simple, yet Complete "Overview" of it,) feel free to ask me in a PM. I LOVE receiving Personal Messages.**

**Here's the chapter I've been waiting Eagerly, if Impatiently, to write. In this chapter, Kaiba does a story where he defeats Yami, and Joey does a story where he, with a little help from a good friend, puts it over on Kaiba. I especially hope you Readers enjoy the surprise I've got in mind for the Fan-Fiction that Joey does.**

**Stage 7: Kaiba dethrones Yami, &amp; Teamwork crushes Hatred.**

**Kaiba Corp.**

"Ha! I think I've got it this time, little brother," Kaiba said, staring with gleaming eyes at his work.

"Let me see! Let me see big bro!" Mokuba said with entusiasm. At Kaiba's signal, Mokuba leaned forward, set his elbows on the desk, and started to read his sibling's work:

_I'd ended my turn with three facedown cards and a facedown defense monster. Yami stared me down, his usual scowl in his eyes._

_"This time, things will be different," I said, clenching my fist._

_"My move!" Yami called. "I play Pot of Greed. Now, since I drew it using a Spell Card, I can summon Watapon in Defense Mode. I also summon Giant Soldier of Stone in Defense Mode."_

_'If he thinks he can hide behind those monsters of his, I'll destroy him in no time.'_

_"I play Enemy Controller!" I said, eyeing his Watapon. "Activate! Left, Right, A, B!" After paying the required 1,000 Life Point toll, my controller took the little powderpuff from Yami._

_"Next I reveal my facedown card; My Crush Card!"_

_"Oh no, this can't be!" Ymi said, eyes bulging wide._

_"Next I reveal Cyber Jar, and play my Deck Destruction Virus card from the field, and my Doom Virus Cannon card from my hand!"_

_"He's destroyed my deck!"_

"Woah!" Mokuba breathed, too stunned to speak.

"Now, let's see old _Card Game King_ deal with this one."

**Turtle Game Shop, Moto House**

"There. Try this on for your liking," Yami said, Yugi and friends, (Duke and Serenity included,) gazing on in awe.

_"Boy are you gonna get it this time, Rich Boy." Joey called, drawing his card, while I just grinned. "I play Knight's Title, to turn Dark Magician into Dark Magician Knight."_

_Kaiba gasped, as my Magician's robes changed into a cloak and armor._

_Then, Joey continued: "Next I play, Scroll of Enlightenment. This lets me select any monster on the field, and change its attribute to any of the other five attributes. I choose to make Yugi's Dark Magician Knight a Fire Attribute."_

_"What?" Kaiba gasped, eyes wide._

_"Now, I play Salamandra, Lightning Blade, and Legendary Sword. Since Salamandra only works on Fire monsters, I had to use the Scroll of Enlightenment first. And since the swords only work on warriors, I hd to use Knight;s Title." Then Joey turned to me and said, "Your move Yuge!"_

_I drew my card, and shot Kaib a glare._

_"Now Kaiba, my knight, carrying the combined power of both our decks will crush the darkness inside your heart." Then I spoke to my warrior: "Now, Dark Magician Knight, destroy his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, with Legendary Salamandra Sword Slash!"_

_And, similar to how he did when we crushed the Big Five and their Berserk Dragon with him in Noah's Virtual World, my knight held his sword horizontal, the symbols scrolled across the blade, and then he slapped the blade with the palm of his left hand. This time, though, the fiery form of the Salamandra dragon appeared on the blade, and electricity crackled around the outside of it._

_As my warrior slashed into Kaiba's dragon, the beast was engulfed in crackling lightning, and blazing flames._

_"Take dat Rich Boy!" Joey exclaimed._

_"You Lose Kaiba." I hissed._

From behind him, there were gasps of awe, as though the group had actually seen the attack play out before their very own eyes.

"Jolly good show old chap," said Bakura.

After defeating the Dark Spirit of the Millennium Rod in Battle City Tournament, Yami had obtained the Millennium Ring, Rod, and Eye from Marik. But he'd taken the precautionary liberty of banishing the spirit of the Millennium Ring also. Now, all he needed were the Millennium Scale and Key from Shadi, the mysterious traveler who carefully watched over the seven Millennium Items and those who possessed them.

From the blanket in Tea's arms, there came a small voice making a happy cooing sound.

"That's right sweetie, Daddy and Joey showed Kaiba."

"Now you just gotta upload it," Duke said. "Here let me walk you through it."

Yami connected to the web, logged into his Fan-Fiction account, opened the Doc Manager, and submitted his document. Then he clicked the Publish icon, clicked New Story, and submitted his short oneshot.

"There. All ready for reading. Enjoy, all of you."

Together, the group opened the ReadUp Fan-Fiction Reader App on ttheir phones, and added his story to their library.

"Look for 'Money and Fame ar Never Everything'," Yami carefully instructed. After everyone saved the story, Joey piped up.

"What's 'The Past is Past, the Moment is Now' by KC Machine?"

"What?!" Yami took the phone from Joey, clicked the "Read Now" option, and skimmed through the oneshot.

"Kaiba..." Yami hissed, glaring.

"Dat creep never givews up." Joey fumed.

**End Notes: So I have a couple confessions to make, so please bear with me:**

**1) The part where Joey makes Dark Magician a Fire Attribute, Warrior-Type, and uses Salamandra and the swords, comes from a dream I recently started having where I crush the bad guy with the same. (But the Villain varies from night to night)**

**Description of the Sword: (As simply as I can make it) The Hilt if the Legendary Sword, with the crossward and blade of Lightning Blade, and the blade is red with the Japanese Fire Symbol on the top.**

**2) This ideas was JUST LAST MINUTE, so it came to me just as I was writing this: The "Small voice making happy cooing sounds" is supposed to be Yami and Tea's daughter, Misaki, from "Neo Duelists" by Sakura zSolo. (A Favorite Yu-Gi-Oh Fan-Fiction of mine)**

**So, as weell as the story from Dartz that AnimaniAshley expects from me, I've got a little surprise chapter for the end. That's right folks, this stpry is almost completed! My first 'Complete' Fan-Fiction!**

**Read, Rate, Review, PM, and suggest ideas.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	8. Chapter 8

**Test of Creativity**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: I apologize for: Not knowing how to post my questions so people can find them, ANY/ALL mistakes with Plot or Spelling in ALL my stories, and the last chapter of this one coming out as Yami's chapter instead of Joey's. As well as the chapter I had Dartz write in a previous chapter, there's a story he wrote where he defeats Yami and summons the Leviathan.**

**In this chapter, Dartz and Kaiba show Yami their stories, and Joey shows Kaiba his chapter.**

**For anyone who wants me to try rewriting any previous chapters, I'd LOVE to, but don't have the Time or Energy yet. Give me a break already would you? I'm only human, and got lots on my plate. I realize writing Fantasy-Fiction might not be for me, much as I'd love to do all that for children who suffer, like Jaycee Dugard, or Sheila Marie Haynes.**

**Stage 8: Stories of Demise**

In the streets of Domino City, Dartz, Yami, Joey, and Kaiba met to discuss their Fan-Fiction accounts and stories.

"So, you think you can use Fan-Fiction to make up for your inability to crush me?" Kaiba asked as he stared at Joey. Joey just grinned as he brought up his app.

"I could ask you, and Dartz, the same question," Yami said to Kaiba.

"Then let us see who is the True Master," Dartz said, turning on his own Fan-Fiction Reader App.

"I may not be good enough to qualify by your standards, Rich Boy," Joey blustered, "But I say that; By finishing Second in Duelist Kingdom, and in the Top Four in Battle City, I'm more than ready for you."

"That's true," Yami said, flashing Joey a Thumbs-Up.

**Joey's story:**

_"Boy are you gonna get it this time, Rich Boy," I called, drawing my card. "I play Knight's Title, to turn Yugi's Dark Magician into Dark Magician Knight."_

_Kaiba gasped as Yugi's magician's clothes changed into a cloak and armor, and his wand into a mean-looking magic sword._

_"Next, I use Scroll of Enlightenment, to change his Attribute to Fire," I said, grin widening._

_"You what?!" Kaiba yelled._

_f"Dat's right Kaiba," I said. "Now I can equip him with these." I played Salamandra, Lightning Blade, and Legendary Sword. "I needed Scroll of Enlightenment to make him Fire before I could play Salamandra, which raises his strength by 700. Then he gets eleven-hundred more from the swords; 800 from Lightning Blade, and 300 from Legendary Sword."_

_Kaiba growled as his power flew up to a whopping 4,300_

_"Take it away Yuge," I cheered, ending my turn._

_"With pleasure Joey," he said, drawing his card. Then he continued; "Now, Dark Magician Knight, destroy his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, with Legendary Salamandra Sword Slash!"_

_Much as he did in our battle with the Big Five and their Berserk Dragon, he held his sword horizontal, and the scriptures scrolled across the balde. This time however, as he slapped the flat of the blade with the palm of his left hand, the fires of Salamandra sppeared around the blade, and lightning crackled around the outside of the flames. He slashed Kaiba's dragon, which was engulfed in blazing fire and crackling electricity._

"Take dat Rich Boy," Joey said, grinning.

"Now show me how you plan on defeating me," Yami demanded of Kaiba.

**Kaiba's story:**

_"I activate Crush Card, Doom Virus Cannon, and Deck Destruction Virus!" I yelled as he destroyed my Cyber Jar. (whose effect the attack had activated as my card flipped)_

_"You've destroyed my Deck!" Yugi yelled._

"Of course you'd resort to such underhanded tactics to defeat me," Yami fumed under his breath.

"I believe it's my turn," said Dartz.

**Dartz's Story:**

_"Now, Divine Serpent, destroy Timaeus again!" I cried, as the Pharaoh stared in shock._

_After I'd defeated him, the Seal of Orichalcos encircled him._

_"With this, the Grand Dragon Leviathan shall rise again!"_

"Still the world-destroying maniac huh?" Joey asked, cheeks reddening with growing anger.

"As I failed to defeat him in our actual battle..." Dartz left his sentence unfinished.

"Well, I hope you both enjoy your work." Yami said, glaring. "That's as close to defeating me as you'll ever come."

"As I hope you enjoy your mutt friend's story of the two of you defeating me," Kaiba huffed. "That's all he'll be able to do; Defeat me, Only with You at his side helping him out."

"Come on Joey," Yami said. Then, they all stormed away, huffing angrily.

**End Notes: Sorry I didn't exactly 'Rewrite' my earlier chapter folks. As I said before, give a Fan-Fiction-loving Author a break.**

**To AnimaniAshley: Here's a chapter that has both Dartz and Kaiba's chapters where they beat Yami, and Joey's story where he crushes Kaiba. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Be ready for my special chapter at the end.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	9. Chapter 9

**Test of Creativity**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**So I've got Good and Bad News folks.**

**The Bad News is: I still don't have the following series on DVD.**

**The ones I know are:**

**Sailor Moon (At least Seasons 1-3)**

**Yu-Gi-Oh (Seasons 1 &amp; 4)**

**Double Dragon: Complete Series (Season 1 Episodes 1-13, &amp; Season 2 Episodes 1-13/14-26)**

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Complete Series**

**Centurions**

**Sky Commanders**

**Ones I found out through YouTube about that I now want:**

**Silver Hawks**

**Pole Position**

**Storm Hawks**

**The Good News: I think I'm getting more ideas for more stories. Perhaps a sequel to "Test of Creativity" What's better: I got those ideas after watching the first six episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh GX on Hulu.**

**So I forgot to mention Pegasus, "Thousand-Eyes Toon", writing his story of revenge against Yami Yugi.**

**So, this might be the last chapter I write before I spring my special "Surprise Conclusion" on everybody.**

**Enjoy, and be sure to read my other stories as well, as I still need Outside Help to get them all moving.**

**Stage 9: The Video, the Fan-Fiction, and the Frustrated Pharaoh**

As Yugi, Joey, and Yami worked in the Game Shop, Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Moto, came in with a package.

"Who's it from Grandpa?" Yugi asked, gently taking the package in his hands.

"I don't know," he replied. "It just says it's from an old friend."

"From the offices of Industrial..." Yami cut off, realizing that he was about to say 'Industrial Illusions' "Pegasus..." he said, leaving his sentence hanging in the air.

"What?! Not again!" Joey shouted, gripping his hair in his fists.

Yami gently placed the video cassette into the VCR and pressed the Play button. Sure enough, an image of Maximillion Pegasus' face appeared on the screen.

"Well well, looks like we meet yet again, Yugi boy," said the man with long silvery hair on the monitor. "I trust you've figured out about the website huh? Well guess what? I've created an account of my own, and written a swell little story to match."

"He has a Fan-Fiction account?" Yami asked, while Joey just growled and shook both of his fists.

"You'll find the link to my story if you check the following link." Pegasus said. "Got a pencil and paper ready?" At his words, Solomon grabbed a blue pen and a blank notebook, and handed them to Yami. Then, as Yami was checking to see if the pen worked, Pegasus said: "You remember my Thousand-Eyes Restrict and my lovable Toon World? So that's the name you seek: 'Thousand-Eyes Toon' Pretty clever name right?"

"All right." said Yami, despite knowing that the Pegasus on the tape would never hear his answer.

After copying the link, Yami booted up his laptop, connected to the web, and typed it in.

**Pegasus Story:**

_The twod were locked in a Shadow Game, I had used Relinquished to capture the Millennium Puzzle Spirit's Dark Cagician, and Little Yugi was gone._

_'One down, and one to go' I mused, smiling._

After finishing reading his story, Joey and Yami were both fuming with frustration.

"Why dat no good double-crosser," Joey growled through clenched teeth.

Yami just fumed, breathing heavily and his mouth shut. Then he spoke:

"All right Pegasus. If it's Fan-Fiction you want, it's Fan-Fiction you'll get." After leaving a review with a message saying to check out the story Joey had uploaded, Yami closed the web, disconnected, and typed up his own story using WordPad.

**Th- Th- That's all for this chapter folks.**

**Who wants to see Pegasus' reaction to Yami's new story and what happens in it? Who wants to know the surprise I've got for the final chapter of this fic? Read Sakura Solo's: 'Neo Duelists' and you might get a few clues as to my secret, which if you find it, feel free to tell me via PM.**

**To Gamergirl101: Watched the first six episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh GX this weekend, and got a few ideas for not just one, but Two sequels to this Fic, that sorta happen at about the same time. Send me a PM and I'll gladly tell you about them. Also, please try sending me the links to all six parts of "A Duel with Dartz"**

**Read, Rate, Review, and keep the suggestions coming.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	10. Chapter 10

**Test of Creativity**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Well folks, as much fun as it's been, as much as I, (as well as any of you,) Hate to see it end, this is about the final chapter of this fan-fiction.**

**The Good News: Got about eight more stories I'm trying to write to keep you entertained.**

**Thinking of doing a Sequel to this one, just not sure what to Title it.**

**Please forgive me for not giving any of the children's appearances, Kris especially.**

**Acknowledgements:**

**To Toadstool89: Finally started reading your Truth or Dare Show fan-fiction. VERY HILARIOUS! Inspired me to do my own version. Trouble is: Can't decide the worlds I want to unite in mine. PM me if you want the details.**

**To Gamergirl101: Dartz teaching Atlantean and Egyptian History at Duelist Academy? Sweet! Please PM me ideas how to get started, the Villain's name, and what power he uses. I've got ideas for: The 'Optional OC' you suggested the Villain's after, and the cards she needs to stop him.**

**To Emerald Dynamo: First, about ALU: You say Crowler's JUST a stuck up snob who detests Jaden and Syrus? I for one am surprised he thinks any highly of Alexis. I recently watched the first 6 episodes on Hulu, and from Episode 5: "The Shadow Duelist Part 1", I have to say this: You're sort of off. What "Stuck-Up-Snob-But-Not-A-Villain" calls a Shadow Rider, and requests he "Shakes up a certain someone"? As for SSB: I must ask that you forgive me for making Misaki seem wise beyond her years. I've read Fan-Fictions, Heck! I've seen Actual Cartoons that had babies that could talk about as well as 7-Year-Olds for crying out loud! Maybe I'll do a Fan-Fiction with a 9 to 15 year old trapped inside a baby body. Although I'm EVER so Glad you applaud my story. Thanks so much. Please PM me links to your stories? I might Follow/Favorite a few of them for you. Oh yeah! And about the "Love Stories popping up from the grassroots" you mentioned? What do you think is in the bundles in the blankets, and who do you think received them? Read the chapters again if you need to. I'd recommend you please do that, and enjoy yourself.**

**Stage 10: The Childrens' Imaginations &amp; Duelist Academy**

**Turtle Game Shop: Moto House**

Misaki and Nathan had gotten packed up for their trip to the school.

"Can't believe that he became the Principal of a school," Nate said, referring of course to Kaiba.

"Daddy told me that the Spirit of the Millennium Ring is Raven's Birth Daddy," said Misaki as she disconnected from the web after uploading her first chapter of her story: **Daughters do Daddies' Duel**

"Are you both ready yet?" Yami asked from downstairs.

"Yes Daddy." Misaki replied.

"Coming right down Uncle Yami." Nate called, heaving his backpack over his shoulder.

**Wheeler house**

"There. That should about do it," said Mai as she finished packing the twins' backpacks.

"Be sure and call or write to us every day." Joey said as he hugged his little ones.

Together, they headed to the harbor.

**Kaiba Corp.**

"I'll miss you Mommy," Raven said as she hugged Ishizu.

"Be strong my child," Ishizu responded. Ishizu handed Raven her now fully packed backpack.

"Let's go," came Kaiba's flat voice, "time's wasting."

"Coming Daddy," Raven called. Then she waved goodbye to her mother as her dad stsrapped her into her seat in his Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet.

**Harbor**

After the children waved goodbye and had dropped their luggage in their assigned qurters, they all met on the deck of the ship to discuss their Fan-Fiction ideas.

**Daughters do Daddies' Duel**

_I stood in the room, the pictures of all the people scaring me. But not because they were pictures, because they meant the people the pictures were of had their souls stolen._

_"Staring at your deck can't really help," Kris said. "You have to actually play something."_

_"Fine then," I answered, drawing my card. "I play Legend of Heart!"_

_"What?!" Kris asked. Though, she honestly had to know what I was about to do._

"Thata's pretty good," said Raven. "Although, you are just copying your Dad's duel."

"Fan-Fiction is all about having fun." said a voice from the doorway. The children turned and saw Kris standing there. "If she wants to do a story where she changes the characters for a duel that already happened, she can."

"Try mine on," Raven said, bringing up her story.

**Raven's Story:**

_"I fuse my Thunder Dragons together from my hand," I cried, placing the cards in the Graveyard._

_"What? And it's only the first turn!" exclaimed my opponent._

Tenchi and Sakura just showed Misaki their stories.

**Tehcni's story:**

_Then we played thee Legendary Dragons Hermo and Timaeus._

_"First, I fuse Hermos with Red-Eyes Black Dragon to form Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword I then looked at Misaki._

_"I fuse Timaeus and Dark Magician to summon Amulet Dragon!"_

_"And what better weapon for him to use than my Dragon Sword?"_

_Together we took down the bad guy._

**Sakura's Story:**

_With the final duel of the competition only moments away, I was trying to perfect my deck._

_"This should do it." I said as I set the final cards at the top of my deck._

"You plan on cheating like your mother did?" asked a young man with spiky blue hair. Then he introduced himself: "Syrus Truesdale's the name."

**Nate's Story:**

_The night was still, but I could almost feel the danger in the area._

_"Go to sleep already," said Raven._

_Having taken all I could, I got up, put my coat on, and went to check things out._

"Attention students," came a voice over the loud speakers, "We're about to reach our destination: Duelist Academy Island."

"Here we go," said Misaki, apparently speaking for them all as the rest just nodded their heads silently.

**Well friends, *Sob sob* that's the end of this story. Please tell me you want me to do the sequel I've been aching to write since Gamergirl101 suggested it to me. *Sob sob***

**Please Read, Rate, Review, and suggest ideas where to take my other stories.**

**Yami: See you all in the sequel.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


End file.
